Modern mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, often contain temperature sensors which are used to measure the ambient temperature around said devices. However, the temperature sensors within such mobile devices should ideally be placed as close as possible to the medium whose temperature should be measured, i.e. the ambient air, in order to yield reliable measurement results. However, temperature sensors can only be housed within the body of a mobile phone, for cosmetic and functional reasons. Unfortunately, temperature sensors placed within a casing or enclosure exhibit a relatively large response time. That is to say, it takes a relatively large amount of time, for example 15 to 40 minutes, before an embedded temperature sensor accurately measures the ambient air temperature. It may be desirable to reduce this response time. Therefore, attempts have been made to predict the ambient temperature around mobile devices. However, there may still be a need to increase the accuracy of such ambient temperature predictions.